


Penance

by BlackMamba



Category: Psycho (1960)
Genre: Canon - Movie, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMamba/pseuds/BlackMamba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman doesn't remember the last time anyone asked him for a favor, never mind someone as pretty as Marion Crane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for  
> [](http://battle.oxoniensis.org/)  
> Disclaimer: Not my characters.

Norman doesn't remember the last time anyone asked him for a favor, never mind someone as pretty as Marion Crane. She reminds him of sunshine, gold light spun in those big smooth waves they wear in the movies. The hair between her legs is darker, coarse curls that tickle his chin and remind him that this is real. That _she's_ real, sweating and squirming on his office desk, soft thighs wedged against his ears.

She guides him through it, tells him when she likes what his tongue is doing and when he's pushed to hard, moved too low, done something wrong which of course he always does. She keeps talking, says he's _sooooo sweet_, and _too cute for words_, and that he has the _softest lips God ever put on a man_. Then she puts her hand on the back of his head, lifts her behind and tells him to _suck a little harder_.

He gets used to the smell, likes it, breathes deep and buries his nose against her body. But it's her taste that makes him hard, makes him strain against his pants until it's so painful he needs to take it out. She tells him it's okay, that he can rub it if he likes. She'd _like to see him to do that_ she says, but he doesn't. Her foot touches his thigh and semen beads on the tip, but still he doesn't touch it. Not where she can see.

_Nasty little-_

He pushes his tongue through her opening because he's curious, wants to know how she tastes inside. His chin is slick and she's hot, pungent, sweet and musky all in one. She croons his name, _Noooorman_, stretching the "o" into a soft moan that makes him harder. He's sure now that she likes what he's doing. He wonders if she'll stay.

When it's over she smokes a cigarette and tells him he _looks like a man who's had his fill_. Norman licks his lips and wipes his damp chin. He wants to lick his fingers but clasps them behind his back instead. He's stuffed his erection inside his pants but it's still hard and he keeps thinking it'd be nice if she'd let him stick it in so he could see what that felt like as well. She kisses him goodbye, sticks her tongue into his mouth and then giggles _now I know what I taste like._

She tells him she needs to shower and that he shouldn't wait up. He doesn't want to look, tries to ignore that little hole in the wall, but he can't stop himself. Not when he can still taste her on his tongue.

_Disgusting little pervert. Didn't want me to see did you?_

"Stop mother."

_Did you enjoy licking the whore? I bet the devil got a kick out of my son hiding his face in that stinky little cunt. Easiest soul he ever stole._

"That's a horrible thing to say." He's whispering, his face pressed against the wall. His erection is painful and he reaches down to take it out again.

_Don't you DARE Norman!_

He moves his hand away so fast he almost topples a vase. He hesitates, and then presses his eye against the hole to watch her, his eyes shifting from breasts to legs, to the dark shadow she'd rubbed against his lips just moments before.

_You should wash your mouth out with soap. If I could move, I'd do it for you._

He presses his hips against the wall, applying pressure to his cock. Marion stops to look in the mirror and strokes her bare stomach while she studies her face.

_Why do you insist on breaking my heart? After all I've done for you, all the sacrifices that I've made. Don't you love me Norman?_

"Yes I...." He's pumping his hips against the wall, pressure, friction, hard against the head. "You know I do." She bends over to pick up a towel and he reaches for his shaft. "I'm…sorry."

_No. NO! Norman stop!_

He jerks it rapidly, painful dry tugs against his skin. It hurts, but _oh god_…. she's right there and…_ahhh_…still in his mouth and…_oh GOD!_

Norman doesn't cry out, just grunts as he ejaculates onto the wall. Then he curves inward, back bowed as he sinks to the floor in shame.

_Nasty little PERVERT!! You'd rather fuck that slut than listen to your own mother. Filthy whore she is. Whore. Whore. Whore. Whore. Whore. Whore. WHORE!! WHORE!! WHORE!! WHORE…._

"I'm SORRY!" His eyes are blurred with tears and he covers his head with both hands. "Please forgive me." He whispers against his palms. "Please, I'm so sorry."

There's silence, nothing but the sound of his labored breathing.

_Well. I guess a good boy can slip now and then. It's understandable. But you have to be smarter about these harlots my dear. There's only one woman you can trust. I'm the only one that loves you._

"I love you too mother."

He hears a faint squeak and the beat of water as Marion turns the shower on.

_Norman?_

"Yes mother."

_Get the knife._


End file.
